


[Podfic] The Last Collapse of the Primary Color

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [59]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Autumn, F/F, Hair, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worrying about the weed chick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Last Collapse of the Primary Color

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the last collapse of primary color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685776) by [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Post%20Friday/%5bBatman%5d%20The%20Last%20Collapse%20of%20Primary%20Colors.mp3) | **Size:** 1.2 MB | **Duration:** 1:21

:   
---


End file.
